Storm Fears and Bad Dreams
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Rocky, Ty, and Deuce stayed the night at the Jones apartment. When a storm happens who helps CeCe with her fear?


**Enjoy!**

**Edited: 11/26/12  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Deuce, Rocky, and Ty had stayed over at the Jones apartment for the beginning of summer. Everyone was asleep in the living room. Well, almost everyone.<p>

That night, it had chosen to storm and CeCe just _hated_ storms with a vigor viciousness and laid wide awake on the couch, wrapping the blanket around herself tighter. Her fear, a small yet naturally common she assured herself, shook her with shame and embarrassment. She let out tiny squeaks as thunder clapped and lighting streaked the gray and ugly night sky. The open window, letting in the stifling summer heat and the torturous booms and claps of the oncoming storm.

She felt weak, shaking in her frame.

Ty, being the light sleeper he is, heard her tiny noises of fear and looked up at her on the couch. "CeCe, are you alright?"

His concern evident on his face as he pulled up from the couch, squinting at the small redhead with innocent, curiosity.

Rocky and Deuce, unaware of this quiet exchanged, shifted in their makeshift beds and rolled over in sleepiness.

CeCe peaked out from behind her blanket and shook her head quickly, hysterically. At that moment thunder started clapping even louder. Lightning danced behind it in a taunting rhythm that rang louder in her ear. She jumped as she heard it. Ty gave a little sigh before crawling onto the couch with her, rubbing her hair in soothing strokes.

CeCe leaned into his chest as he whispered nothing but soothing things in her ear. She liked this comfort, even though Ty would never admit to committing such a feeling; it would be invalid against his reputation. It continued like that for what seemed like forever but neither mind. They both soon enough fell asleep Ty arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three hours later<em>**

Ty felt something dampen his shirt and touch against his chest. He looked down to see CeCe silently weeping while she slept. Her entire body twitched in conflict, unsure what to do: awaken or stay in a subconscious, paralyzed state.

"CeCe, wake up," He whispered softly, being gentle. Her body gave a jolt as she woke up. As soon as she took awareness of her being awake. she was awake, CeCe latched herself onto Ty.

He took her in his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay." She let out little sobs that racked through her body. Ty kissed her hair, rocking her back and forth.

"It w-w-was s-so scary," CeCe cried.

"It was just a dream. Your fine now," Ty comforted. "Want to talk 'bout it?"

_DREAM_

_CeCe sat on the steps of her apartment, headphones covering her ears with her head leaning back, eyes closed, and bopping to the music coming from her iPod. Then suddenly she felt a strong hand grip her arm. She let out a cry of pain. The person put a cloth to her nose. A drug filled her nostrils, making her body crumple against her wishes of remaining strong. CeCe felt her brain pause and shut down, making her go limp.  
><em>

_When she woke up, CeCe saw that she was in a dark room. It was so dark she couldn't see anything at all. "Hello, glad to see you're awake," a deep male voice boomed It crackled, like static but she knew it was close by. She was too scared to answer. "If you won't talk this will make things easier." The man let a evil cackle before tying and blinding CeCe. All she heard after that was a humongous, thunderous bang of a gunshot._

_REALITY_

At the end, she had started sobbing even more. But Ty just held her tighter. "No one would ever let that happen to you. Everyone you know loves you and wouldn't let anything do that to you, you hear me, Ce?"

CeCe stared up at him. Once Ty caught those beautiful brown, sparkling eyes staring up at him, he caught her lips in a sweet kiss. CeCe gripped his shoulders while Ty held onto her waist. When they pulled away, They rested their foreheads together.

"Did you really mean all the stuff you just said," CeCe asked quietly, face shining with fresh hope that spread from her chest and tingled through her core.

Ty gently stroked her hair. "Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn't mean the things I said?"

CeCe didn't say anything, already knowing the answer. Slowly they laid back down, going back to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
